


Meet the Parents

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's ready for her parents to meet her new date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

Kira stopped Malia before they walked into the Yukimura house. She took her girlfriend’s hands in hers, feeling nervous. “Okay, so tonight will probably be really, really awkward because I’m pretty sure they think you’re just my best friend and not my girlfriend.”

 

Malia pressed a kiss to Kira’s lips. “I’m sure tonight is going to be fine. Your parents already know me, so it should go fine.”

 

“Yeah but-”

 

“If they can accept me as your best friend, then they can accept me as your girlfriend,” Malia said, cutting Kira off and reaching for the doorknob. “Come on, I’m starving.”


End file.
